


Dami Wants Some Dick

by stony1998



Series: Sexy, Cute, or Angsty One-Shots [9]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Damian has the hots for Dick, F/F, Jason is an ass, M/M, They're not brothers, Wet Dream, incest kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony1998/pseuds/stony1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian has a wet dream during family night.<br/>Taken from a Drabble by SUPERBATHEADCANONS on Tumblr. You should totally take a look!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Wonderful Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batmanfan11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanfan11/gifts).



It had been Clark's idea. He claimed it was because the children needed some family time but Bruce had a feeling he just wanted an excuse to watch a Disney movie without having to outright ask to. 

Now, the entire family, with the exception of Alfred, was gathered in the living room watching The Jungle Book. Conner and Tim where sitting in the love seat, Tim laying on top of Conner, their legs intertwined. Cassandra and Barbara sat together, Barbara with her head on Cassandra's thigh. Jason sat beside them, leaning back on his arms and grumbling about the movie every few minutes when in truth he quite enjoyed it. Dick sat at the floor beside the couch where Clark and Bruce sat side by side, Damian stretched out to take up the rest of the space. 

Damian had made a fuss about the family night. He had whined, though he claimed he never did, about how unimportant it was, how it didn't help him train or improve his skills in any way. He had finally agreed to come when Bruce had threatened to send Titus away to a farm down south for a month. Of course, the boy didn't bother to stay awake for the movie, knowing Bruce couldn't possibly punish him for sleeping. 

It was halfway through the movie when Damian shifted and made a small noise. Bruce sighed, not even bothering to turn his attention toward his youngest son. "It's halfway through, sleep for a while longer."

Damian went silent for a few more moments and the sound was all but forgotten. He shifted some more, but Bruce didn't see a need to reprimand him for it. Then there was a low moan.

"Tim I swear to-"

"It wasn't me!" Tim said automatically.

"Really Mr.Wayne, it wasn't." Conner said shaking his head. "He was as quiet as a mouse."

"Then who-" he cut him self off when the body beside him shifted, groaning quietly. Understanding dawned and he went still. 

By now the others had turned to watch, not knowing more than Bruce. But then Damian let out a breathy moan and shifted against the couch and they all realized what was happening. 

Clark cleared his throat. "Don't you think we should wake him up Bruce?"

"It's a natural thing Clark, as natural as masturbating or any other sexual act. I don't want to deprive him of that. And besides, it's a way to release stress and you know how much stress he has." Bruce said quietly.

"But not here. Not with everyone listening. He's going to be angry if we don't-"

"Mm Dick..."

Everyone's attention snapped from Damian to Dick who was turning a terrible shade of red. 

"Looks like the kid's got his eye on some Dick." Jason said with a wink.

Damian moaned and thrust harder against the couch, clenching his fists at the side of his head.

"Bruce..." Clark looked at Damian then to Bruce. "He's going to be embarrassed."

"Bruce may I be excused?" Dick said quickly when Damian moaned his name once more.

"Go." Bruce said with a nod. Dick scrambled up adjusting his sweatpants as nonchalantly as he could with a room full of spies and aliens.

Jason smirked. "Looks like Dick wants some dick as well."

"Fuck you." Dick said, leaving the room.

"Okay family night adjourned, leave." Bruce said as Damian became more frantic. 

Barbara was all to eager to get herself and Cassandra out of the room. Conner and Tim followed silently. 

"But the show was just getting good!" Jason complained.

"Jason I-"

Jason laughed and stood, leaving the room looking for more trouble to stir up. 

"Yea, Dick, Dick please..." Damian was panting now, moaning continuously.

"Bruce we should-"

Damian tensed and groaned Dick's name, staining the inside of his briefs.

"Go." Clark finished softly.

"That isn't something I wanted to see." Bruce said, face as neutral and inexpressive as ever. 

Damian's eyes fluttered open and he sighed deeply. The drowsiness seemed to fade slowly. Then his eyes opened wide, realization hitting him. He sat up and grimaced, covering his crotch and looking away from his father.

"Damian..."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Damian snapped, not turning his way. "You should've waked me."

"Damian there's nothing to be ashamed of, it's natural. Everyone has them from time to time. You don't have to-"

"Don't." Damian growled. "Leave me alone."

Bruce was silent for a few moments. He then nodded and stood, leaving the room.

"That means you too Clark." Damian said, voice full of anger.

"I know you're embarrassed. You have every right to be. And you have a right to be angry. But your father didn't mean to do that to you, to make you feel embarrassed." Clark said softly.

"Leave me alone. I won't tell you again." Damian said, stubbornly keeping his gaze on the wall.

"Dick was affected you know."

"Appalled, of course."

Clark laughed. "No not appalled. Aroused."

At this Damian glanced over. "How do you know that?"

Clark smiled mischievously. "You all seem to forget I have advanced hearing."

Damian stared with his mouth slightly opened as Clark sauntered out of the room. He sat there for a few more moments and then sprang up, running up to his bathroom. If he hurried, maybe he'd be able to catch Dick in a good mood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian goes to have a good time.

"Oh god..." Dick thrust up into his own hand, turning his face into the pillow to try and muffle his groans. 

He couldn't say he never thought about the youngest Robin. He was the newest addition to the family, and yet far more experienced than Dick could claim to have been at his age. He was young, compared to Dick. Which was why Dick had kept his affections for him so hush hush. But now...

Dick moaned as he moved his hand up, thumb rubbing over the head of his dick and then stroking back down. "Yea, Dami.."

"I would think you'd lock the door." 

Dick jumped up, covering himself with both hands. "What the-" The last word was forgotten as he realized just who had entered his room uninvited. "Damian."

Damian sucked his teeth. "Obviously, who else would it be."

Despite his words Dick could see Damian was tense, nervous it seemed. "Why are you in here?"

Damian looked away, and Dick could swear he saw a blush rise to his cheeks. "I..."

"You were dreaming about me." Dick said after a moment of awkward silence. 

Damian shifted on his feet, sucking his teeth again. "Obviously."

"Um..." Dick cleared his throat. "You... Think of me? In that way?"

Damian looked at Dick and frowned slightly. "I do. And you don't think of me that way?"

"I didn't say that!" Dick said a bit too quickly. He blushed when Damian smirked slightly, a smug little upturn of the corners of his lips. "It's... Aren't I a little old for you?"

Damian rolled his eyes, and walked over to the bed where, tugging off his shirt and throwing it over his shoulder. Dick swallowed audibly as Damian crawled onto the bed and over to where he was laying. "No, you aren't 'a little old' for me." Damian said softly. "Or are you really asking whether or not I'm too young for you?"

Dick was silent for a few moments. He then pulled his hands away from his aching erection and moved to lean up on his elbows. He moved slowly, worried he would scare Damian off. In the end it was Damian who leaned in, annoyed with the slow pace, and claimed Dick's lips sloppily. 

As kisses go, it had little finesse. Damian pressed in too hard, the angle was awkward. Dick moved one hand to cup Damian's jaw, moving him into a better angle. Dick slowed the kiss, pulling back slightly to ease the pressure. Damian made a small noise into it, hands coming up to grab Dick's shoulders. 

Dick pulled back, much to Damian's displeasure. He chuckled, keeping their mouths close to one another. "Have you ever..."

"Kissed someone?" finished Damian. "Once. Now, why did you stop?"

Dick laughed and moved in again, touching their lips together. He opened his mouth slightly, running his tongue along Damian's bottom lip. Damian shuddered and opened his mouth slightly, admitting Dick's tongue into his mouth. Damian moaned softly, hesitantly pushing his own tongue into Dick's mouth, tracing over his teeth. 

When they pulled away this time both were breathing harshly. Dick moved his lips to Damian's shoulder, kissing there, and moving up to his neck where he licked and bit gently. Damian was shaking now, hands going to Dick's hair and tugging on it as he marked him. 

"What do you want Damian?" Dick asked softly, keeping his lips pressed against Damian's neck. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

Damian closed his eyes and tried to swallow back a moan. "Grayson..."

"Come on Dami, tell me what you want. Want me to suck you off? Fuck you with my fingers? You want me to do both?"

"Yes, Grayson, just..."

"Nah, you gotta say it Dami. Tell me what you want. I'll do it, all you have to do is tell me."

Damian growled softly in annoyance, but when Dick didn't move he sighed. "I... Want you to suck me. And I want you to fuck me with your fingers while you do it. Please."

Dick pulled back to look at Damian with a smirk. "All you had to do was ask." He moved so that Damian was laying where he had been and he hovered over him. "You look so good Damian." Dick said, glancing down at the boy. "I'm going to take off you pants now, alright?"

"Just get on with it Grayson." Damian snapped, though his ears and cheeks turned red. 

Dick chuckled softly and pulled Damian's sweats off of his legs, throwing them onto the floor to join his shirt. He moaned softly, leaning back to admire Damian's body. 

Damian was blushing hard, staring away from Dick at the wall to his left. "Grayson just-"

"Hush." Dick replied, taking Damian's dick in his hand. "You'll get what you want."

Damian gasped and then moaned, immediately becoming embarrassed by his volume. He closed his mouth determined to keep quite, no matter how good it felt to finally have Dick's hand on him.

Dick smirked slightly at Damian. "Come on Damian, let me know how it feels. You like this?" Dick continued stroking him for a time. Damian remained quiet, though his breathing grew ragged. 

Damian let out a strangled moan when Dick's mouth engulfed him. His mouth fell open as he painted, hands going to Dick's hair. He only just stopped himself from thrusting into the wet heat. When he looked down he couldn't help but moan. Dick was looking up at him through his eyelashes, eyes dark in arousal. 

Dick sucked Damian's dick slowly, bobbing his head and allowing it to go down his throat where he swallowed, using his tongue on the underside. Damian had little luck stopping his noises now, moaning and whining, tugging on Dick's hair. "Oh, yesss!" He hissed when Dick's hand cupped his balls, squeezing gently. 

Dick pulled away from Damian and he let out a frustrated groan. Dick laughed. "Just grabbing the lube. Unless you don't...?"

Damian narrowed his eyes at Dick. "Hurry up."

Dick chuckled, leaning over and taking the lube out from the bedside table. He took a good amount in his hand before leaning down in between Damian's legs. "If you need me to stop or it gets uncomfortable-"

"I'll tell you, yes. Grayson just-"

Damian cut himself off with a moan when Dick took him back into his mouth. Dick's hand went down between his cheeks, spreading the lube around his hole and teasing him. 

"Grayson I-"

Dick pushed the first finger in slowly, Damian panting and moaning above him. "Fuck..." Damian groaned out, squeezing his eyes shut at the unfamiliar sensation. Dick thrust the single finger slowly, going a bit deeper each time. By the time he added a second finger Damian hardly noticed the burn. And then his fingers brushed over Damian's prostate.

"Oh fuck!" Damian moaned. Dick continued to rub against that little bundle of nerves, sucking Damian's dick at the same time. All too soon he was tensing, moaning Dick's name as he came down his throat. Dick sucked him, thrusting his fingers into him until he was spent. 

Dick let Damian's dick fall from his mouth, pulling his fingers out of him slowly. Damian made a sound of displeasure at the empty feeling but did nothing despite that. 

Dick was painfully hard, almost ready to burst. He brought his own hand down to grasp himself and finish off but was stopped when Damian sat up. "I'll get you off." Damian said, though he looked a bit nervous about doing such. Dick noticed right away.

"You don't have to. I'll just-" He gasped when Damian's hand grasped his dick gently. 

"I want to. It's just.."

"I'll help." Dick said with a reassuring smile. He placed his own hand over Damian's and tightened the hold. He moaned softly, never one to fight back his noises. "Yea, just like that. Now.." He began moving their hands slowly. "Start off slow." He managed to get out, panting softly. He was already close. He began moving them faster. 

"Come on Grayson." Damian said softly, using his thumb to swipe over Dick's head, knowing he himself found it stimulating. He was rewarded with a loud groan.

"Dami, God you're, oh, so hot." Dick praised, eyes half lidded. "Say my name, please."

Damian raised an eyebrow. "Gray-"

"No, no Dami come oh-on please, I-I'm so close." Dick panted out. "Please."

Understanding dawned and Damian smiled slightly. He leaned in slightly to kiss Dick's neck and then speak. "Dick, come on. Come for me Dick."

Dick choked on his moan, coming all over his and Damian's hand. He continued their strokes until he was too sensitive and then let go, Damian following. Dick was still breathing harshly when Damian moved to get off the bed. 

Dick grabbed his arm before he could move. "Where..?"

"I..." Damian trailed off. He wasn't expecting Dick to allow him to stay. He was expecting to go back to his room. 

"Stay. If you want." Dick said with a smile. 

Damian smiled, even if he tried to hide it. "Fine, if I must." 

Dick laughed. "Good." 

They lay themselves down side by side and everything was quiet for a few moments. 

"So is this a one time thing?" Damian asked, trying to sound nonchalant. 

Dick glanced over to him. "Depends. Do you want it to be?"

Damian glanced at him and then resumed staring at the ceiling. "Do you?"

Dick smiled slightly. "I don't. But if you do, that's fine."

Damian sighed and was quiet for a few moments. "I'll let you know after you fuck me." 

Dick laughed. "Okay then." He leaned over and kissed Damian who sighed softly into it. "Goodnight Dami." Dick said after pulling away, turning away from Damian.

Damian smiled, and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Dick."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such trash. Might add more....


End file.
